Dark but beautiful
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Ayato era veladas de tinieblas buscando resplandor en un mundo cruel, y de alguna extraña manera Hinami lo llenaba, era un sentimiento impalpable. A su lado ya no se sentía tan solo, no se sentía tan vacío. [Ayahina]


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo xd), todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Sui Ishida.

 **Nota de la autora:** "Este escrito participa del ritual de iniciación del foro El abrevadero"

 **Emoción/Sentimiento:** Gratitud

 **Palabras:** 999 exactamente.

* * *

 **Dark but beautiful**

Ayato era inverosímil e indescifrable, con un pasado que había afectado la firmeza de su vida; aprendió a la fuerza que no podía ser dócil en un mundo tan podrido de maldad, debía fortalecerse y dar salida a sus instintos más monstruosos y sangrientos con el fin de proteger a los que ama y sobrevivir en un mundo donde solo los más fuertes vencen. Se convirtió en alguien despiadado, salvaje y tenaz; él era crueldad, bramidos y sangre, siendo imparcial para no demostrar debilidad.

Cuando vio a Hinami por primera vez de rodillas en el rincón sollozando le recordó a sí mismo luego de la muerte de su padre, vio la misma debilidad y desconsuelo que una vez cruzó su ser hace mucho tiempo atrás. Su rostro se tornó rojo de ira y frunció el ceño sin evitar gritarle; se enfureció, se enfureció con ella por hacerle recordar tan vividas memorias.

A los pocos días de su llegada Tatara la asignó como su compañera y aunque Ayato se quejó incontables veces por esa estúpida decisión él no cambió de opinión.

La chiquilla seria su compañera lo quisiera o no.

* * *

Los pasillos se encontraban solitarios y apacibles en Aogiri, Ayato y Hinami estaban sentados frente a frente, ella leía atenta un libro mientras él se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, no tenían noción del tiempo pero había anochecido hace horas. Ayato le dirigió la mirada brevemente y notó por un segundo como sus ojos concentrados en las palabras del papel se tornaban negros con pupilas rojo sangre dando paso a venas entre sus sienes, demostrando así cuan hambrienta estaba.

—Vamos— le dijo apático dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida sin volver a dar vistazo.

—¿A dónde?— preguntó Hinami mientras se levantaba confundida y dejaba su lectura de lado en la mesa más cercana.

—A comer.

—Yo… — su voz se perdió en el aire y lo observó cohibida.

—¿Qué?— le respondió seco con una severidad muy común en él.

—Es que yo… — susurró. —Yo no sé cómo…

—Para— la interrumpió bruscamente mientras se daba la vuelta y la miraba impetuoso. —Solo para. ¿Nunca antes has cazado por ti misma?

—En Anteiku…

—¡Esto no es el jodido Anteiku, Hinami! ¡Esto es Aogiri! Aquí matas o mueres, simple. Debes ser fuerte, desalmada, no hay más opciones.

—¡No puedo matar a los humanos así porque si!

—Son comida, carne para ghouls, solo eso— dijo exaltado.

—¡No puedo!— negó con la cabeza repentinas veces. —¡No quiero!

—Entonces muere— Ayato salió del lugar irritado y vagó por las calles a tan altas horas de la noche irradiando rabia en busca de alguna presa; cuando divisó a un vagabundo ebrio tambaleándose en un callejón próximo se lanzó a la caza.

A la mañana siguiente Hinami se despertó y encontró un paquete envuelto a su lado, sonrió brevemente. Aunque furioso, Ayato se había asegurado de llevarle un pedazo de comida que la saciara lo suficiente. Luego de comer se acercó a su habitación y entró sigilosa, él le dirigió una mirada desorientada y sin darle de tiempo de hablar depositó un beso en su mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento.

—¡Alejate!— le espetó empujándola hacia la puerta a rastras. —¡Fuera!

Días, semanas de discusiones continuaron, sin embargo, poco a poco Ayato se encontró comprendiendo la pureza de la esencia de Hinami, y aunque tardara en aceptarlo, se encontró cayendo por _ella_.

* * *

Hinami se revolvía en la cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño, recuerdos sobre sus padres nublaban su mente y le era imposible concentrarse y dejarlos pasar. Decidida tomó su manta y se encaminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que tanto frecuentaba, entró y divisó en la oscuridad la silueta recostada envuelta en matas.

—Ayato-kun— dijo mientras agitaba su hombro, él se despertó confundido y le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres, Hina?— se pasó la mano por la cara para despertarse un poco.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí?— preguntó suavemente, él le hizo espacio a su lado y la envolvió con sus mantas, ella se acurrucó y se abrazó a él buscando consuelo. A los pocos segundos se durmió soñolienta en sus brazos, Ayato la miró brevemente y su boca pronunció una sonrisa mínima.

Hinami le hizo ver una percepción diferente del mundo, de alguna extraña manera, lo llenaba, lo llenaba con sus palabras, con su sonrisa, con el roce de sus manos.

Ya no se sentía tan solo, ya no se sentía vacío.

* * *

Es Ayato quien da el primer paso, él se acerca y toma su cara entre sus manos juntando sus labios con un suspiro; dicho roce era muy _placentero_. Sin esperar permiso introdujo su lengua y recorrió su boca haciéndola completamente suya; sus bocas bailaban exaltadas y sus lenguas batallaban con ímpetu, Hinami sintió que se congelaba por un segundo antes de que la recorriera una sensación de calor, se acercó un poco más tocando el cabello de Ayato con ternura y gimió sonoramente al sentir sus agiles manos recorriendo la parte más baja de su espalda con firmeza. Ayato no podía sentirse más feliz, era un sentimiento impalpable y no podía evitar querer más, más de ella y de su tacto.

Tenía una sed y necesidad de _ella_ exorbitantes.

Terminaron el beso por la falta de aire y se miraron atentamente, sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas por el encuentro, ella le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares y le sonrió ampliamente irradiando felicidad. Si él era oscuridad, Hinami era luz en aquellos días cálidos transmitiéndole con su presencia más que vanas palabras; dando lugar a una docena de sentimientos encontrados. Él era veladas de tinieblas buscando resplandor en un mundo cruel sin siquiera saberlo hasta el momento de su llegada, tal vez nunca mereciese su amor, y aunque lo sabe, lo espera y lo acepta.

Se sentía vivo a su lado y está agradecido con ella por darle algo que nunca pensó posible, _esperanza_.

* * *

" _Porque hasta los más pequeños rayos de luz brillan en las noches de oscuridad"_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fic que publico sobre este fandom. Siempre tuve intenciones de escribir sobre esta pareja, siento que no tienen la cantidad de fics que merecen. ¡Me encantan! Ambos tienen personalidades muy diferentes pero que a la vez se complementan. ¡Son hermosos!

¿Les gustó? Espero leer sus reviews ;)


End file.
